


Awake & Alive

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little OS I was able to write due to my current writer's block<br/>besides, this is a b-day preset for a very good friend ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake & Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> Happy B-Day Lina *hugs you*

His entire body hurts  
What happened?  
He just can‘t remember at all  
Besides, he can‘t recall at all where he is  
  
All the faces, all the voices surrounding him  
every single one of them is strange  
as if he is at a place, that he never been before  
just as he closes his eyes again  
deep within he knows someone is missing  
  
Who is this certain someone?  
How can he be so sure about this?  
Confused as he is he gets up and sniffs out the air  
it smells of things usually around in a hospital  
something is for sure missing here  
something particular, but what exactly?  
  
Despite the nurse calling out for him to stay  
taking his chances is the only thing he has right now  
so he heads out into nowhere  
on the search of whom exactly?  
everything is so blurry  
but at the same time  
  
A voice is screaming out to him  
broken....  
worried....  
on the verge to lose sanity  
over and over again is he hearing his name  
but who‘s name exactly?  
  
Filled with sheer anger and frustration,  
fear, sorrow and agony  
how is he suppose to be able to reach out  
if he knows nothing at all?  
  
Right now he falls on his knees  
his eyes wide open  
panting, shivering, almost breaking down  
a sharp pain resurrecting from deep within his heart  
shards of a past filled with terror  
words of trust and gentleness frail behind the mere coating  
  
A face looking right at him  
ruby-red eyes stricken with horror  
painful expression hidden within  
skin so pale as the moonlight itself  
a fading and broken smile  
the last good bye through a river of tears  
  
A shocking realization hits him  
he failed....  
he failed to protect what is important to him  
too weak to save the ones dear to him  
he was simply to weak  
  
Right now he punches his fist to the ground  
screaming out in pain and agony  
allowing these bitter tears to fall  
within the gentle rain  
his own life is almost draining  
  
************  
  
Partly the memories return  
but still....  
they hurt, they stab, they suffocate him  
being on his own  
it takes all of his willpower left  
to join up with the last survivors  
  
His own voice lost in the void  
lifeless blue orbs  
drowning in misery, agony and despair  
fixed at the abyss once known as life  
right now....  
everything around is meaningless  
  
Over and over again  
he just can‘t stop blaming himself  
for forsake the one heart constantly reaching out  
in his eyes he‘s responsible  
for the death toll raging upwards  
friends, allies, beloved ones  
all gone because he‘s too weak  
  
Willingly accepting to take the final blow  
a voice from far away is now calling out to him  
with wide eyes he stares at the horizon  
clouded in a mist of black  
a man same height as himself  
battle-worn, alive, safe  
  
Immediately he breaks down mentally  
feeling the soft pelt of his partner now next to him  
breathing in the scents he‘s now used to have around him  
the hesitating touch of the hand he knows  
with tears in his eyes he looks right into ruby-red  
everyone precious to him  
they just returned unharmed  
  
,But... but how did you... I saw, how you...‘  
it‘s all he‘s able to say right now  
it‘s all his confused, hazy brain brings up  
  
a warm embrace  
the trusted scent now closer to himself  
closing his eyes, he realizes  
all he needs in life is his shadow  
his precious little shadow dragon  
  
he won‘t let go of him at all  
closing his arms around him  
hiding his own face in his partners crook of the neck  
right now his presence soothes his mind and soul  
without his shadow....  
he‘s too vulnerable  
without his shadow  
he‘s incomplete  
without his shadow  
he‘s just a broken piece


End file.
